


Devil's Night

by Lollikins



Series: Simply Meant To Be [6]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Anal, Fishnets, Light Bondage, M/M, Pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:48:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23914819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lollikins/pseuds/Lollikins
Summary: Yeosang dressed as Harley Quinn submits to Seonghwa. (Series Complete)
Relationships: Kang Yeosang/Park Seonghwa
Series: Simply Meant To Be [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1801804
Comments: 3
Kudos: 76





	Devil's Night

It was late and they had just gotten back from the fansign and subsequent VLIVE for Halloween. Yeosang was more than ready to get out of his costume, he had dressed as Harley Quinn. Rather than wear the diaper shorts and fishnets, he had gone for ripped jeans and fishnets. There was no way he was wearing shorts like that, not when he was going to be on camera and not with his friends. He’d never hear the end of it but Harley was safe enough. 

He ran his hand over his neck, squeezing the tired muscles there. 

There had been one very bright spot, Seonghwa as 007. He had looked very nice in his suit but of course, all he had been able to say was that he looked cool. It was a sentiment the rest of the group had shared but he was sure he felt a little bit more strongly about it than anyone else. What he wouldn’t give for a little time alone with him in that suit … well, partially out of it. 

They hadn’t even fully sorted out their relationship and he was already having thoughts like this. At least he would have the room to himself for awhile. Wooyoung had stayed at KQ with Hongjoong and San. San didn’t want to skip working out, Wooyoung was going to do his own VLIVE, it was on the schedule and Hongjoong was - of course - working. That left this entire wing of the house empty except for Seonghwa, wherever he might be. 

Yeosang walked into his room with nothing more on his mind than a nice long, hot shower. No sooner had he walked in the door and pulled off his jacket did he hear the door slam shut behind him. He whipped around to see Seonghwa, still in his suit behind the door. He reached to lock it then turned to lean against it. “You kept staring at me.” 

Yeosang opened and closed his mouth a couple of times. Had he been staring? He tried very hard not to. 

“You’re going to have to try harder if you don’t want everyone to know how much you want me.” Though he didn’t really want to do it, Seonghwa pulled out his phone and set it up on the bedside table. There were things that still needed to be worked out between them and until they were, he would play the game by the rules they had established. Tonight he was not going to let go of the chance he had been given. He adjusted his phone to give a perfect view of the bed. 

Immediately his heart rate picked up and his mouth went dry as he watched Seonghwa setting up his phone. He knew why he was doing it and what it meant. “How did you know?” 

“How did I know you wanted me to fuck you? Whenever anyone wasn’t looking, you were watching me.” Seonghwa turned and crossed the room to the bed, without further prompting, he reached out to grab Yeosang behind the neck and pull him into a heated kiss. 

“You’re going to have to try much, much  _ harder. _ ” He emphasized the word harder by grinding against him. He was rock hard, so was Yeosang. “Tell me what you wanted while you were watching me. I want to hear it from your own lips.” He nipped at Yeosang’s bottom lip. 

“I-” he began haltingly. “I was wishing that you would take me into one of the other rooms to -...  _ talk _ to me.” It was a ridiculous ploy and one that Seonghwa probably wouldn’t use, especially since the chances of being caught while they were at a fansign were so much higher and that was something none of them wanted. 

Seonghwa grinned and shook his head. “You wanted it that much huh?” He reached up and pulled the wig off, he liked pulling his hair and would have a hard time doing that with the wig on. He wanted very much to pull his hair at the moment. He wanted very much to make him scream but while the house was quiet, it wasn’t entirely empty. God he wished they could have gone to a hotel for the evening but they wouldn’t always have the perfect situation and he wanted him too much to wait. 

“Are you planning on wearing this again?” 

Yeosang looked down at the outfit he was wearing. It wasn’t likely he would wear it again, it was cheap, except for the jeans which were his. The rest was a bought costume. “The jeans but not the rest of it…” 

“Good…” He brushed his thumb across Yeosang’s bottom lip, smearing his lipstick even further. He reached up and wiped his fingers over the sweat melted makeup that hid the birthmark beside his eye, revealing it. He pressed a kiss to the port wine stain and whispered as he dragged his lips toward his ear. “I want to see the real you when I  _ fuck _ you.”

A shiver traversed its way down Yeosang’s spine and he found himself clinging to the lapels of Seonghwa’s black suit. “Please…” 

Seonghwa’s fingers found the edge of Yeosang’s shirt and pulled it up and over his head. Unable to keep with his lover’s maddeningly slow pace, Yeosang reached for his waistband and unbuttoned them and made to pull off the jeans and stockings in one go but Seonghwa’s hand stopped him. “Leave the stockings on, I’ve got an idea.” 

With that, he shoved Yeosang backward to land flat on his back on the bed. Much to his delight, he hadn’t worn underwear beneath the fishnets. The open black weave was stretched luridly over his cock which threatened to slip between the strings. Seonghwa reached down and slipped his fingers between the black threads to caress the bare flesh beneath. His hand moved down over his balls, then quite suddenly he yanked - ripping the delicate material. 

Still fully clothed, Seonghwa leaned in over him, grasping his hands and pulling them up over his head and wrapping his fingers around the bottom of the headboard, “Don’t let go.” 

With that he pulled off his belt and made a makeshift set of shackles, binding him to the headboard. For a moment, Seonghwa sat on his knees, staring down at the lewd picture before him, Yeosang naked but for the belt around his wrists and the fishnets that barely contained his cock and balls. “You look like a filthy whore, you look like  _ my _ filthy whore and I’m going to hurt you tonight.” 

Visibly Yeosang’s cock jumped with the pronouncement. 

Slowly and deliberately, Seonghwa reached down and unzipped his trousers, stroking his cock as he slipped it out. He wasn’t in a hurry, he wanted Yeosang to watch him and anticipate each and every action. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small bottle, he had come prepared. 

Yeosang watched as his lover slicked his cock and then felt the cold wet touch of his fingers between his thighs. 

Seonghwa leaned down to kiss him then and whispered, “Remember, no matter how much it hurts, you have to be quiet.” 

Yeosang nodded and bit his lips together. He held his breath, waiting for his entry. It wasn’t how it had been before, he had taken such tender care of him for their first time but this - this time he wanted his pain and he would have it. It took all of his will power to hold his tongue. Only the smallest of whimpers escaped him as Seonghwa stretched him wide, hilting himself too quickly for Yeosang’s body to keep up. 

Once inside, he held his position, letting Yeosang acclimatize to the feeling. Sweat ran and tears trickled from the corner of his eye down over his birthmark. He felt the warm wet caress of Seonghwa’s tongue as he lapped at his tears. 

“Oh god baby, you feel so good, fuck.” He leaned back then, running a hand down over Yeosang’s pale golden sweat slicked chest and stomach, down over his trapped cock. He reached between the weave of the stocking to extricate his cock, marked with the lines from the fishnets. Taking him between his long fingers, he began to stroke him as he started to fuck. 

Yeosang pressed his head back into the pillow, turning his head to the side to bite his own arm to keep from crying out, not in pain this time but in ecstasy. He forced his eyes open to see Seonghwa over him, his tie was askew, shirt partially opened and the hem clenched between his teeth to keep it out of the way. As he watched, he saw sweat trickle down over his stomach disappearing from view. He raised his hips in time, fucking back against his beautiful and brutal lover. In a dark whisper, he hissed, “Fuck me, please.” 

That was the last straw for Seonghwa as he fucked him ferociously. With a barely restrained growl, he slammed into him again and again, finally filling him with a final thrust. 

Yeosang opened his mouth to ask if he could cum but it was too late, he came his seed arching up over his stomach and the torn fishnets. 

Seonghwa reached down and unfastened the belt, Yeosang reached for him pulling him down into an open mouthed kiss. He leaned down and lapped up every drop of cum from Yeosang’s stomach, feeding it to him in a slow sultry kiss, before leaning back with a grin. 

Seonghwa straightened up and adjusted his tie as he stood up. He walked to the door and unlocked it before taking a quick peek to make sure the coast was clear, he turned back as he stood in the door, “It’s a shame we’re not roommates. We’d have a lot more fun. Goodnight baby.” 

With a saucy wink, he ducked out into the hall closing the door quietly behind him. 

Yeosang smiled at the closed door and looked down at himself, he was a mess but he was also thinking he might have gained a new appreciation for both suits and fishnets. 

  
  
  



End file.
